Into the Fire
by beautifullievengenz
Summary: Aibori is a young rogue ninja who is trying to find herself and falls in love with a man named Itachi Uchiha. There is a secret about Aibori as she is not a normal girl.
1. Where ever I may roam

It was one of the coldest nights that had been seen in a long time. Everyone was bundled up or in their homes relaxing by the fire. A girl no older than seventeen years old walked the empty roads of a small village by herself. Her eyes were a dark blue and they watched as people seemed to pass her by unnoticed by any of them. They were off in their own world, conversations and such. This girl had been alone for most of her life, only few times had she let anyone into be there for her. Once a Konohagakure Kunochi, she found herself in a horrible situation where she could not face again. A few years ago on a mission as a newly chuunin; what seemed to be fine and everything was going smoothly something took a turn for the worse. This female found herself face to face with death itself. The mission turned bad and the team struggled a bit to even find a way out of it. Two of her teammates were killed by enemy ninja. This girl somehow made it out alive. No one knows what happened that day, not even her former sensei but she just vanished shortly after that. Her name was Aibori, and she was currently managing her way through the village of Kirigakure. With the event happening she knew she had to find the people responsible for her teammates death, but she didn't know where to really begin searching.

Aibori wasn't like most girls her age, she wasn't into boys, or make up or making herself look pretty. No for the longest time she had focused on fighting being better than everyone else in her class. It moved on to vengeance, and a cold dark twisted personality grew within her. The snow fell around her and painted an almost picture perfect scene, a girl walking alone while everyone around her was enjoying themselves. The girl stopped at the edge of the village knowing that she stepped out again it would be treacherous for her to attempt. A black cloak covered her body as she looked back on that painted snowy scene of the village and stepped out into the forest alone. It had been two years since she left Konohagakure, and she stayed in the hidden mist village for what seemed too long. She never talked to anyone only moved around from place to place; taking jobs that shinobi's didn't want. Ai was never accepted in their community and took jobs that were more underground than the mainstream.

The female walked further into the forest keeping an old sword covered up on her side. Her blue eyes scanned the area trying to figure out where she was going. As the wind picked up her long black hair was swept away and bangs that were once parted to the left were blown to the right covering her right eye. The snow began to pick up as she treaded through the snow. Quickly she pulled her hood over her head, and a scarf knitted for her by her grandmother covered her mouth. Aibori knew the winter's heading into another the forest was bad, but she had nothing to lose and nothing to gain staying in that village. At one point half way through the hike, her body felt like it was going to freeze up and she was going to die. That's when she saw a cave; the girl ran as fast as she could towards it knowing there was no way she would make it through this harsh climate in a storm that was picking up. The very second she stepped foot in the cave it became a blizzard outside. "I guess I am stuck her awhile…" She spoke so softly and with grace as she gathered what little branches and leaves that laid around the cave. She performed hand signs and a small fire appeared on them. Her resources were limited and she knew she'd be lucky to make it through the night.

Aibori rested herself against the wall of the cave, still close enough to the fire she had built. In her hands and between her legs was that sword, something she had stolen a long time ago. It was from an Uchiha is all she knew and it was easy because she teased him about it and he well never noticed it went missing. He was the last person to ever speak to her or even treat her with more than plenty of respect. Her eyes started closed as she started to drift off to sleep. A few hours after she had fallen asleep, she was woke up by crunching sounds, soft at first but they became louder and louder as something started to approach her. She moved taking of her cloak and throwing it over the fire to put it out. She unsheathed her sword as she felt her heart race. A figure appeared in front of the cave, and the female was ready for anything that would come her way. _Crunch…crunch…crunch…_ the noises that rang through her ears, and echoed in the cave. Ai bit her lip cautiously stepping forward to see who it was. A man that had a shark like appearance stood only meters away from her. The dark hair female crouched down low watching him, holding her sword out to the side. That was when another man appeared along his side, a bit shorter and normal looking compared to the other. Her eyes concentrated on him who only appeared a few years older than her, he was interesting to her now. Both wore what seemed to be jackets covered with red clouds, something the female never seen before.

The men became closer to the cave stopping as the younger one started to move forward. The girl held her breath as she didn't know what was going to happen to her. Ai knew she could go out fighting if she needed but by what she could tell the two weren't to be messed with. She stepped out of the cave, wearing a black tight long sleeved shirt, the end of the sleeves were tied to her middle fingers, and a small skirt that reached her mid thigh. Two long white socks covered up to about a few centimeters away from where her skirt ended. No words were exchanged between them as the man stopped in front of her. She recognized the head band with the slash through it, being from her former village. Everything about him was familiar and she didn't know why.

"What are you doing out here?" Aibori spoke holding her sword up in defense as the man didn't seemed bothered by the idea she was there or the fact of that she had a sword. The man that looked like a shark; however, seemed to be anxious about the whole meeting. Not words were ever said but the female knew she needed to run. Her body however, wouldn't move as the man came closer to her. Her eyes closed knowing it was the end of something she had started and she didn't even know why she was being hunted from a missing ninja.

"Can we please kill her now?!" The other man spoke with anger in his voice. Aibori's eyes fluttered open when he spoke that. Adrenaline flowed through her veins as she realized they were going to kill her. She moved her legs and regained the ability of normal functions. As the girl started to run away the man who stood in front of her grabbed her arm before she could get to far away from him. She tugged and pulled but he wasn't letting go his grip was tight.

"Please excuse my partner; he hasn't learned manners very well." He spoke to her which caused her to stop moving. That voice was a soul reminder of who he was. It relaxed her a bit as it was smooth and not something she had heard in a long time. "Aibori isn't it? A missing ninja from Konohagakure, chuunin to be exact with abilities not seen in most females… You have single handily brought down many ninja's greater than you… Why are you here?" He asked her not giving his name nor anything about him.

"It is none of your business why I am here, now let go!" She yelled forcing her hand out of his grip. She stumbled backwards falling into the snow. Her blue eyes stared into his black ones and for a moment she remembered who he was. Itachi Uchiha, the only person who showed her so many things and respected her so much. When she was younger she crushed on him, as she became older she dreamed about surpassing him until he left and massacred his clan. He remembered who she was but she refused to speak his name. Ai got up quickly brushing the snow off only to find that the impatient one was flying towards her. The girl managed to dodge his sword barely as it sliced the edge of her shoulder. She moved fast away from both of them, and started heading further in. Nothing covering her or stopping her from freezing to death it was proven the fate she had.

Out of ear distance of the two men, Aibori collapsed to the ground. The coldness and near subzero temperatures were getting to her. She had nothing covering her body and exhausted a bit of chakra just trying to get away, it wasn't hard when blowing snow and iced earth was surrounding her. A few minutes after her collapsing and passing out in the snow, her body was lifted and brought back to the very cave she was in. Itachi and Kisame his partner brought her back there and started a fire to keep her warm. Kisame wanted to kill the young Kunochi but there was one thing stopping him from that and it was Itachi. He felt she had information they needed and she couldn't risk being taken back to the hideout nor could she be killed. Her body lay next to the fire not stirring once, from what was happening around her. Her mind was swirling with everything she was trying to do just to wake up and face what was happening. Itachi stared at her motionless body trying to figure her out a bit. For some reason he was drawn to her like she was to him but no reasons were there as to why. It wasn't him crushing on her, because he knew how old she was and he knew her very well from his days in Konohagakure. She was the only person he could trust on bases like his own little sister or something. For Itachi it had been two years since he left the village as well. It seemed forever ago that he was hanging around her teaching her a long with his brother things.

Aibori's eyes started to open, slowly as they looked around seeing a fire next to her and her body was warm. She sat up bringing her feet up to her chest not realizing what was going on around her. She looked over seeing Itachi and Kisame sitting there staring at her. She felt around the side of her looking for the sword she had that was her protection only to find it in the hands of Itachi. It was a stare down for about five minutes, an utter awkward few moments of silence. Ai was thinking of every way she could get out of there run far away from the two but she knew that it wouldn't work out as she had plan. She knew one of her opponents was faster than she could move. "Kisame wait outside." Itachi spoke with a smooth yet stern voice. The man like shark stood up and walked out of the cave. The black onyx colored eyes stared into her dark blue eyes before he spoke again. "Aibori, I need information from you about the Jinchuuriki… I know you know this information." He spoke to her stern. She stared at him knowing her life was probably in a bigger jeopardy than before. At least with the other one she could run away if not at least die with the secrets.

"I don't know anything about them." Aibori spoke with confidence in her voice, despite the fact she was lying about the whole thing. She learned about them and well without anyone knowing, her observations were good just she didn't know the host or where they could be found. She felt those onyx colored eyes staring at her like he was trying to read her mind. This female was a smart one she knew how to play calm and she knew how to lie her way through life. "Why do you want to know so badly?" She asked him turning the question around. She could tell he was starting to think of an answer. She didn't understand the deal with his robes or anything but she wanted to know why he wanted this information. "That's not important why I need this information… It's important you give it to me." He spoke to her. The girl's blue eyes searched for a reason of why she had to tell him this information, and why had he reached out to her. She was only a chuunin when she left and even then the bijuu's were never revealed.

"I don't know anything about them I swear on my life Itachi Uchiha I have no information for you." Aibori practically yelled at him. It was well the fact she wanted to get it through his head. The second she did that Kisame ran back into the cave. He looked between the two as if they were going to fight each other or something. The girl's hot headed attitude showed and she was waiting for either one of them to make a move. She didn't need the sword to get her way out, she was smaller her body mass allowed her to be fast and she could easily escape if she had to. "Fine but you're coming with me…" Kisame spoke grabbing her arm tightly and standing her up instantly. "Let go fish head." She spoke yanking her arm away from him. It was successful until she fell backwards near the fire. Before she knew it two arms wrapped around her body saving her from the fire. When she looked up it was Itachi and she was back to square one. This time she couldn't move as easily as she had before. Ai squirmed in his arms not wanting to give up so easily against him.


	2. from the little lies to the greater good

Itachi moved her forward a bit before letting go of her body. The female was a bit confused by what was going on. The other man didn't make a move yet at least and she stood for a moment till she heard Itachi's voice. "You can go Aibori; you don't have the information I need." He spoke to her and the girl nodded back. She picked up her cloak that was on the floor and put it around her as it was time she moved on to the next village to hide. Ai took one look back before heading out the cave hoping never to see either one of them again. The snow and wind had settled down and was just a winter scene across the land. She continued to walk keeping the cloth wrapped around her close to her body. She pulled the hood over her head covering up making sure no one could see her face. However she felt that something was off in the area. The girl stopped suddenly slipping her hand down in a pouch at her side and pulled out two kunai and kept her arms underneath the cloak. She slowly turned around seeing the man who already tried to kill her once. An unamused look came across her face as she watched him. He didn't seem to be the patient type as Kisame started rushing towards her.

Aibori held out the two kunai as the man raced to and swung with his sword. She managed to keep the sword from hitting her body; however, her body was thrown back into the now a few meters away from him. She managed to bring herself back up staring at him plotting her moves again. The female gripped the kunai before throwing both straight at him as a distraction. The kunai's made contact, however didn't quite seem to bother the man. The girl took a few steps to the side fast as he approached catching the man off guard. A grunt came from his mouth as he turned to her, Ai was quick above the level she had been before. Her eyes stared at him ready to attack if she needed, knowing there was no way anyone was going to save her. She drew her sword and held down low to the side, sure she had no chance of defeating this man, but she wanted to go down swinging if she could. Kisame rushed towards her faster than before and Aibori waited till almost near seconds to move out of his way. Granted when she did the man turned around and was closer than before. "So you are going to kill me now? I thought you had to answer to your partner on whether you can do anything to me." She said teasing the man a little, her blue eyes focused in on an escape plan. If it was fate or what but someone appeared out of the blanket of snow that surrounded them. The man looked at him then at her, Kisame knew that he didn't want to stick around for whatever may happen. "I'll be back for you later…" He said slicing across her chest. A part of the slash went through her sword almost stopping it but when the fish man turned around he threw a kunai in to her shoulder. The young girl fell to the ground in pain. Her hand pulled the kunai out of her shoulder and quickly moved to put pressure on it. If this was death she was going to die without peace.

A man with black spikey hair was running up to where the girl had fallen to the ground. Kisame was never seen after the moment he took her down. The man picked her up, the blue eyes barely holding open looked at him. "Asuma… wha-" Aibori passed out and the man put her down in the snow and grabbed some bandage and quickly fixed her wound. He was her elder brother, through adoption. In reality Ai was a part of the Senju clan, the great granddaughter of Tobirama Senju. Asuma took her to the nearest hospital where he knew she could be cared for and he could take her back to the hidden leaf village.

A few weeks after the fight in the baron frozen in the hidden leaf, Aibori awakened to the loudest scream ever. She flew up quickly and looked around the room, there stood a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" Ai asked her as she rested against the back of the bed. The girl blinked a few times realizing that this girl was in fact awake. "Sorry, I didn't think Asuma-sensei had a niece as pretty as you are." She spoke to her, as Asuma walked into the room. "Ino why don't you get some water for her and give us a few minutes." He asked her, the blond nodded and walked out of the room, two boys stood in the door way until they were grabbed and pulled away. "Ai-" He started out to speak but he was interrupted quickly. "Look you could have left me for dead out there, and I would have rather you have versus coming back here." She said looking at him, her eyes were filled with pure hatred and broken heartedness. He shook his head at her and let out a sigh.

"Aibori you're my niece, and I think of you like a little sister, the fact that you think I'd let you die out there doesn't help anything. I am here to bring you to your grandfather." He spoke with a little smile on his face. She looked at him confused about what was going on. It was the fact that he sounded like he was just going to let her go just like that. "What are you talking about?" She asked him as she ran her hand through her hair. He smiled a little and shrugged. "You just have to meet with the Hokage and then you are free to do what you want. Sound good?" He asked her. It was not the thing she wanted to hear partly because facing the Hokage, her grandfather was going to be a problem in itself. She sighed a little knowing there was no way she was getting out of this one yet. No matter how much she plotted and planned, eventually she knew she'd end up back up in the village facing what happened. "Whatever." She said just one simple word. At that moment a nurse came in and smiled friendly at her.

"You have healed nicely Aibori. You're free to go, but do please take it easy for the next few weeks." She spoke with a smile on her face and handed Asuma the papers of her release. He nodded and the nurse walked out of the room. He then turned to her holding up new clean clothes, ones that hadn't been worn nor had they had the cuts in the fabric. "You'll need these, so go ahead get dressed. Ino will help you if you need anything." He said before walking out and sending the blond girl back in. Ai got up putting the pair of pants on, but not without a surge of pain every time she moved her shoulder and chest area.

"I can help you with that!" The girl exclaimed trying to be helpful but that wasn't the issue, helpful was the last thing she wanted in her life. "No, I'd rather not have you touch me." She spoke harshly towards the girl. Ai buttoned up the pants then managed to put the tank top on. Her mind was made up, and that was to escape any given chance she had. Whether or not that was going to be the case after she met with the Hokage was a different story. "Do you know where my swords and stuff are?" She asked Ino curious to see what they had done with it. The girl shrugged a little. "Asuma sensei said he'd keep them. Why do you want them?" the girl spoke in kind of the same attitude as Aibori had. She rolled her eyes. "Great just great…" She said walking out of the room where her uncle and the two boys were standing. He smiled a little at her before the two boys were giving her odd looks. "Ai this is Shikamaru and Choji, guys this is my niece Aibori." Asuma spoke and the two looked at each other as if they were on guard about something. Naturally she knew why they would be, she was known to be deadly and was technically a rogue ninja. "Nice to meet you." Choji spoke to her. Her uncle nudged her to say something back. Instantly she rolled her eyes at him. "Same here… So are we going to see the Hokage or what?" She spoke directly to her uncle ignoring the kids.

"How rude! You don't even thank him for saving or even really act like you care!" Ino practically yelled at her. Aibori closed her eyes really unaffected by the girl's attempt to get her to be nice. "Please if I needed saving I sure in hell wouldn't ask my uncle to come save me, and besides you should just mind your own business." She spoke with almost this harsh, attitude filled typical teenager voice. No matter what happened, the black haired female still held on her teenager attitude. Asuma looked at her and gave her a nasty look as she was being a little disrespectful. "Don't give me that look…" She spoke looking at her uncle. They were ten years apart but in reality they were close, he was like an older brother almost and well no matter what the young female respected him. "Then apologize for what you said. You really need to learn to play nice with others." He said to her, and a little smile appeared on her face, one that hadn't been there in years. "Fine, I am sorry I snapped at you." She spoke in a fake tone. Asuma motioned for them to start heading out, it wasn't long before she had to meet with Hiruzen Sarutobi and deal with the things of the past.

It wasn't long before they reached the Hokage tower, Asuma stopped along with his team and looked at her. "Aibori no matter what happens in there keep your cool, and remember I won't let anything happen to you." He spoke to her, and then wrapping her into a hug. Ai felt herself stop breathing for a moment knowing full well what was going to happen in there. "I'll see you later then I guess Uncle Asuma." She spoke in a whisper. She pulled away and walked into the building where she once had received her missions and such. She took a deep breath as she reached the tower seeing her grandfather sitting there with others discussing things about upcoming missions. He stopped looking at his granddaughter and smiled a little. "Please leave us." He spoke to the others who nodded and walked out of the room. Aibori walked closer to him curious to know what was going to happen now. "Aibori, you are probably my favorite granddaughter, you're strong, have a will to fight for the truth. You are sweet and caring to others but what happened four years ago is the question everyone wants to know. What happened on your mission that you refuse to come back?" he asked her with a stern look on his face. The female went over and sat down in front of him, trying to think of the correct words and how to put what she felt and what happened out there.

"Grandfather, there are things that I could explain to everyone but it would make me look like a traitor… My team was out on a mission escorting a man to his village when we were attacked. We did the best we could to defend him but the man was killed along with my team mates. I escaped with a few injuries and made it into a safe spot till the men left. I buried my team mates and that man near the Kirigakure border… At that moment I felt like those men had to be brought to justice and no matter what I couldn't let it go. I decided that it would be better for everyone that I don't return to the village." She spoke softly near the verge of crying. Her blue eyes were almost this ice color as she waited to hear what he had to say.

"Aibori my dear, I couldn't be proud of the actions you did. You survived but you should have come back to the village and sorted things out here. I can't just let you decide what is best for the village, you are not the hokage and most importantly you are my granddaughter." He spoke softly and sternly to her. She frowned a little at the fact of what he had said. "However, because of your actions and not actually committing treason you are welcome back in the village as a chuunin." He spoke to her and she shook her head. "Grandfather, there are things that I have learned many things and seen many places. I'd rather be out there then confined to a village those men are still out there and they need to be brought to justice. I'll bring them back to the village if I have to…." She spoke softly looking down at her lap hoping not have upset him more. He smiled a little at her.

"Aibori, when my daughter told me that she was taking in her best friends child I thought it would be trouble. You see your mother died during child birth, and your father died on a mission. I knew both of your parents and how proud they would be to see their daughter fighting like a true shinobi. Even then I feel that you should do what you need to do." Hiruzen spoke. He knew there was no way she'd have her mind changed. Once it was set it was set. "But from what I have heard you should rest for the next few weeks and get your strength up if you are to take off." He added looking at her. Of course the girl knew that she couldn't last long unless she was healed properly. A small sigh escaped her mouth and a little smile on her face. "Fine I'll stay for as long as I need to get healed. Then I am gone." She spoke reluctantly not wanting to really stay that long. "Good! Then you will stay with Asuma and follow him around. It may help his students get to understand what being a shinobi is all about." He spoke to her. She stood up bowed and walked out of the room. Aibori knew that she was adopted and the clan she belonged to.

Apart of Aibori's past wasn't always clear, her adopted mother died while in the fight with the nine tailed fox, and she never really knew a father. Asuma stepped in and helped her out when he could as her father figure but he left. She found herself walking towards the academy grounds. It was the fact she was lost in thought about her plans around here and what she could do. Not much for a seventeen almost eighteen year old to get her hands in. That was until a man with a pony tail collided with her causing her to fall down to the ground. "Hey wa-" She said as she looked up to the man. He smiled and held his hand out for her. "Surprised to see you around the village." He spoke to her. She grabbed his hand and he lifted her up on to her feet. "Iruka? Oh yeah I am only back till I heal…" She said blushing like crazy. The two were chuunin together when Aibori was just starting out, and Iruka would show her the ropes when she started out. "Well why don't we catch up over ramen say tonight? If of course your uncle will still let you." He said with a laugh. She smiled and felt like she was going through her training years. "Uh sure… I haven't had Ramen Ichiraku in a long time." Aibori said trying to be that much of her old self. With Iruka she found herself to be who she could and not worry about what he might think or say about her. It was much like her relationship with Itachi or was that was to say. Her mind strayed back to the day in the snow standing there and almost being killed. Her mind was needing a bit of a break from being on edge all the time. "So around seven then?" He asked her right at the moment a girl with pink hair and a boy with blond hair walked up hearing what he had said. "Iruka-sensei is this your girlfriend?" The boy asked and he looked at Aibori and then at them and smiled. "No she's a friend, oh why don't you introduce yourself?" He asked Aibori.

"I am Aibori Sarutobi." She spoke briefly to the kids. She wasn't much older than any of them but it was the fact that she found herself to be a little cornered by having to do this little pleasantry.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki! Wait…. You're the Hokage's daughter?" He asked her and both her and Iruka let out a little laugh. "No, I am his granddaughter. And who are you?" She asked the girl who was standing there. "I am Sakura Haruno and Naruto we're late!" She said grabbing him and pulling him away from the two. "Students of yours I assume." Aibori said with a smile on her face. Secretly she really wished she was his girlfriend but she was a little bit younger than him. He had about five years on her and knowing that she was still a minor made the difference in the world. "Yes Naruto can be a handful and Sakura is very smart. They're new genin and just graduated from the Academy." He said sounding proud of them. "They'll be good shinobi. Hey I have to go meet up with my uncle, but I'll defiantly be there for Ramen later." She said with a little smile and leaned into hug him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and for a brief moment it was bliss, everything seemed to escape her. That was until fate had a way to make up for her countless actions and misdeeds. "Iruka, hands off my niece." Asuma broke the moment and both Iruka and Aibori started laughing as she backed away. "Just the person I was going to go find… I'll see you later Iruka." She said as she started to walk with Asuma. He gave her a stern look and she just smiled innocently. "Hey it was a friend hug, and he's taking me out to catch up on old times. It's not like a date or anything. Speaking of dates how are you and Kurenai going? Did you ever ask her out?" She said quickly changing the subject off her. "None of your business." He said looking at her. "It is so my business, it's not your business who I hang out with!" She said looking at him. The two acted sometimes like they were father daughter and other times like siblings. This was a sibling moment.

-fast forward 4 hours-

Aibori stood in the room of her old apartment looking at things she had once looked at every day. Her mother's necklace, and her actual parents' photos. She sighed putting the picture face down on the dresser. She closed her eyes as she brushed her long black hair and put the necklace on. Her bangs fell in front of her right blue eye as she walked out of the apartment closing the door behind her. The girl wore a skirt that was short and a tank top. She walked down to the street and to where Iruka was to meet her. Upon arriving she seen him with another person. A man she didn't know who he was nor did she want to play nice. Ai turned on her heals and walked in the opposite direction. It was the fact she really didn't want to deal with so many people. She walked towards the forty-fourth training ground where she used to spend like all her time there. She wasn't heart broken or even cared if she really met with the boy who she crushed on. It brought back memories a lot of her trying to be herself at one point, her training for every exam and mission she could. She smiled a little when she reached the training grounds. However, she never trained inside the forest but she remembered that faithful moment when she entered and fought her way through the forest area to make it out alive. She sighed a little standing at the gate entrance almost tempted to jump it. Her thoughts were interrupted quickly by a voice. "You know the training grounds are closed until chuunin exams." The voice spoke to her. "I know doesn't mean I can't stand here and look at it." She spoke not even turning around to see who was talking to her. Their hand slid on her shoulder, well that lasted about five seconds before she through them to the ground with her left arm. "Don't touch me!" She said staring at them. When the person stood up she realized who it was. "You ditched me at dinner so I decided to bring you some." Iruka said handing her a box and held out his own. "Iruka… you didn't have to do this really. I am sorry but since I got back everyone seems to just be always around me and I can't handle it." She said softly looking away from him. He smiled a little and nodded to her. He motioned for her to follow him. She held on to the box and walked with him to a secluded area away from the training grounds. It was revealed a little blanket and some candles set up for them. "It was a bit of a last minute, but I really wanted to say I am glad you're back even if it's just for a few weeks. Listen Aibori, I really was heartbroken when they told me you hadn't come back and they never found your body. It was the hope that you were still alive that you'd come back. I know I am a little older than you but I wanted this to be our first date if you are alright with this." He spoke to her. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at him, when he asked about going on a date with her. She pinched her arm just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Ok this is defiantly not a dream… Sure. It couldn't hurt to at least try it." Aibori said sitting down on the blanket. Her mind was swirling so fast around her. She started to unwrap the box and smiled a little breaking her chop sticks. "I have to admit I've dreamt of this day for a long time Iruka." She added. He smiled and leaned over and captured her lips in a sweet innocent kiss. The female pulled away from him finding her cheeks on fire with all the emotions of feeling for the first real love or well lust for someone. In her mind and heart she was finding herself in love with Itachi. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "So…" She said trying not to draw attention from what just happened. Aibori started stuff her face with noodles not really wanting to talk about what just seriously happened. Iruka laughed at the fact of how cute she was being. "You're nervous aren't you? We'll keep this a secret and no broken hearts." He spoke to her as eating his own ramen. "A little yes. I never been on a date before. This would be a good idea I don't think we want Asuma finding out he might go all crazy." She said with a laugh. The night ended peacefully and she walked home. When she reached her door something felt off about it. Her door was open well it was cracked open. Aibori walked through the door alert to what was happening, her right arm was at her side but her left arm was up ready if she needed it. A hand came up from behind her muffling her noises. Her blue eyes were in a panic trying to figure out how to get out of the situation. Before she knew it she was passed out in the arms of some man.


	3. Life After LIfe

When Aibori woke up she was in an unfamiliar location, dark and water dripping on the floor. She tried to move but to no luck her feet were tied up along with her hands behind her back. She could feel with her exposed skin rock that was around her. She closed her eyes hoping this would end, there was nothing like being kidnapped out of her own apartment and then end up in a cave. Suddenly she was grabbed off the ground and stood her up. He leaned down cutting the ropes between her feet and pushing her to walk. It was a little humiliating that she was kidnapped from her own apartment and now being force to walk to god knows where. The man leaned down to her ear and she shivered. "You really thought you could get away from me…" He spoke as she walked, her eyes rolled knowing that voice from anywhere. It meant that Itachi wasn't far from them. It also meant she was going to be facing the Akatsuki, the group she had only heard about through rumors. She walked for what seemed five kilometers before she stopped and stood in front of Itachi and someone else. The man standing next to the only person she knew looked her up and down as to see if there was a problem with her. He had pale skin and long black hair. He walked up to her putting his fingers across her face as if he was feeling her skin. Ai took a step back into Kisame as she was trying to get away from the man in front of her. "Stop Orochimaru, obviously she doesn't like you touching her." Itachi said with a stern voice. The man looked at him confused as to what was going on with the man. "She's a perfect test subject for what I need." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to him. Well the one thing obviously that probably would have been a good idea was to tie back up her legs. Aibori obviously couldn't talk but she quickly stepped on the man's foot hard, then moved up and with one powerful kick she pushed him away from her.

Before the female knew it she was running away from the men who had kidnapped her. It wasn't long before she found herself in a forest of trees. Aibori couldn't sense any chakra around her, which led her to let out a muffled sigh. The smart thinking she did next was rub up and down the rough part of the tree and breaking loose the rope that bound her hands together. She removed the rope around her mouth and rubbed her cheeks a little. The female fixed her hair back up into a pony tail before she jumped into the trees and started to jump across them so she could be hidden. Aibori didn't really know if she was going to head back to the village or just do what she was before. She stopped upon hearing a twig snap behind her. The girls eyes had panic through them as she realized she wasn't alone. She stayed on the perch and stood behind the tree grabbing a branch that was enough to attack with if need be. "I know you are there Aibori…" The man spoke, and appeared under the tree beneath her. "And your point is what?" She replied as she sat on the tree branch crossing her right leg over the left and sat tall.

"Last time I checked Uchiha Itachi, you want me dead or experimented on. So do mind that I really rather not talk to you at this time or ever for that matter." She spoke not moving from her spot. He jumped up and sat next to her looking down. There was something different about him, he wasn't trying to kill her. "Understand, what I've done is to keep you safe from the worse things out there." He said to her not even looking at her face. Neither of them were looking at each other. It was this odd connection between them. Aibori let her guard down just a little, and her black hair fell in front of her right eye as she glanced over to him. "I don't find your idea of keeping me safe by having your partner trying to kill me not once, but three times so far. Then almost being a test subject of some cre-" She was cut off by the lips of Itachi. She was in full blown panic mood now, a part of her didn't want to be this close to any one not like this. Ai moved away from him and tried to act like nothing was wrong. Inside her mind is was screaming as loud as it could about what just happened. She cleared her throat and her eyes stared at him for another minute as she was trying to calm her mind and thoughts. "Why did you do that? It's not like we were ever a thing…. Or even for that matter that close. I am sorry it just confuses me." She spoke in the calmest voice she had. His onyx eyes stared into her ice blue ones, no words were spoken between them. Her eyes searched for an answer that was until he pulled out some twain type necklace with a few beads on it. She instantly recognized it, it was something she had given him the night of he took his clans lives. Her face said it all confused as she held it in her fingers then looked back at him. "You gave that to me and you told me to hold on to it until we had a chance to see each other again… You claimed it was good luck or something…" He said, and it was like the old Itachi was back at that moment. The girl smiled handed it back to him. "It's yours, I never had the intention of taking it back after that night." She said softly as she held it up to him. "I wanted to know why you gave it to me… Like you said we weren't all that close." Itachi spoke to her as he held it in his hand.

The female shrugged a little and thought about it. "Honestly, you gave me the sword to help me with my training and I didn't have anything to give back, so I made the necklace instead. I figured you really never spoke to anyone outside of your clan and you were always watching and observing so I figured this would be good exchange." Aibori said blushing a little. For that time she felt like him and her were back in the village sneaking away from something for just a moment to talk. She looked up to him a lot and kind of wanted to be like him in ways. "Aibori, I know both of us wish we were those younger kids who didn't witness or have done something bad to be away from the village but I don't think we can be anything. I'll do my best to protect you however I need something else in exchange." He said looking at her. Itachi had a serious look on his face and the female sighed a little and nodded. "What is that?" She asked him. Things like this were always too good to be true and she knew what he wanted, her knowledge of the jinchuuriki. The things she had known was seen in a few books that she stole, and the other things were from hokages scroll. "Cooperation, if I come to you with a request for information I need you to answer it or find it for me." He spoke to her. Her blue eyes looked away from him knowing this meant she wasn't going back to the village. It was official she had severed ties with Konohagakure. "Alright, Itachi but I am not asking you to protect me. I don't want it at all… it's an act of friendship." She said standing up on the branch leaning over and kissing his cheek softly. "You know where to find me, you always have." She said leaning back and flipping off the tree down to the floor before taking off. The female wanted to get as far away as she could from him before she could feel her heart break a little.

Aibori kept running away from him, before she knew it she was back in the land of fire. It was the only place where she could hide out for a while if she avoided the hidden leaf village. She found an abandoned house on near a river where she could stay for a while for a bit. A little sigh escaped her mouth as she opened the door to this no room shack, there was a table and two chairs and a small stove. It was a way to start over for her, and she could train her skills to be better than before. She was ranked as a Jounin level in skill, but no one had ever really seen her potential as it was. However, she lacked any of her normal tools she needed outside of her jutsus. The female walked outside with a bucket she had found and gathered some water from the river. She didn't know how she was going to get food other than create her own weapons and hunt for food. The wind picked up and shut the door behind her, she jumped a little as she looked back at the door not even thinking anything about it. She put the water on the table, and moved her hair away from her eyes as she thought about having to fix the place up to make it livable. _Knock….knock…knock…_ Could be heard from the door, she stopped looking back at the door trying to figure out anyone who would be coming this far out. She moved behind the door using it as a block in case she needed it. Her mind knew how things worked, if anyone knew she was gone again from the village she'd be in trouble. Aibori opened the door, peering around it and seeing no one there, that's when she opened it all the way looking around and detecting no one. On the ground there laid a sword, bow and arrows in a quiver, a pouch full of who knew what, and a note. She leaned down still looking around finding a note.

 _Dear Aibori,_

 _These are tools for you to use and survive out here. I will meet you later._

The female picked them up and brought them inside, she knew she had to keep moving away from there. She didn't want Itachi to wiggle his way into her heart, even if it was completely unintentional, she couldn't deal with that herself. She placed the sword at her side tying it around her belt, the quiver around her chest and she opened the pouch seeing various kunai, shuriken, and stars. She closed the pouch and attached it to her side before she walked out of the place knowing she needed to continue on further. There was a place she knew she could offer services like protection that she figured Itachi would never find her. Aibori headed where she knew the land of waves was. She knew she could head south and be in the land of waves or near it in a few days. She started running keeping her chakra low so no one could really detect her. She was use to not eating and not really needing to stop very often.

Aibori made her way around the leaf village without being seen, that was only a day from the border. It was when she stopped some meters outside of the village she heard noises. This led her to hide in the trees watching a few Kirigakure ninjas hang out waiting for an attack. She stood above them watching them figuring out what they were about to do next. That's when she seen them, a young team lead by a Jounin level ninja, and a man who looked like he was going where she was. That was the moment when she moved away from them, knowing this would blow her cover. She ran away from them knowing that whatever troubles that team would get into they'd handle it. The female made it closer to the border of the land of waves when she heard something and undid her sword waiting for the attack on her. A tall man appeared with a bandage wrapped around the lower half of his face, and had a huge sword behind him. He looked at the girl in front of him and scuffed a little at her. "You are rather an interesting young female, you must be a Konohagakure kunoichi." He spoke to her and that caused her to fake laugh a little. "Please if I was that do you think I'd be standing here talking to you?" She asked him with almost a snarl to her voice. He seemed to be caught off guard by her comment, this was Aibori's way of being herself without any help from any one. "Also if you after that man back there I'd warn you now… but it looks like you really don't take a warning so I'll be on my way." She said looking at him. He was kind of struck back by her attitude towards things. He was interested in her and he smiled a little figuring he had a little time to play. If he killed her no loss, but if she impressed him then he would consider making her a member. He flew at her fast and slashed at her chest, she quickly replaced herself with something and got behind him. Her sword against his pale skin, he didn't move and started to laugh a little. "You're quick I give you that and handy with a sword. So what brings you away from your village?" He asked her as he stood up grabbing her sword and ripping it out of her hand tossing it to the side. He heard the team come closer and looked at her. "I'll finish my business with you later." He said disappearing away from her. Aibori hated to admit that could have been worse than what it was. She knew who he was and the reputation he had. Realizing that it was her chance to get away from Zabuza and his creepy nature would come back. So she ran fast and hard away, she hoped that the Konoha team was going to be enough to take him down. It was the point where she reached the water that surrounded the islands of the land of water.

For her there was only a few boats heading into nearby island and even then those boats weren't really for anyone. The citizens feared the worse of people coming, due to the corruption. Aibori sighed a little as she walked over to one. The man looked at her, confused and instantly shook his head before the female could say anything. "Please sir, I just want to get to the island. I promise I won't cause any harm… just a simple traveler looking for her next place to rest." She said sounding sweet and almost innocent, instead of the trained killer she had become. The man took pity on her, motioned for her to come aboard. "You have to be quiet and stay low." He said holding his hand out for her to walk on the boat. She nodded and sat down realizing this was probably the best option she had in a while. The man pushed off the shore and they started to row to the village. Her eyes remained aware of every movement out there making sure she wasn't going to be found. The boat stopped near the docks of the village. The man stood up hopping on the dock tying the boat and holding his hand out for the young lady to help her onto the dock. She smiled gladly taking his hand and stepping up where her feet were perfectly grounded. Ai looked around for a moment realizing this was a small quiet village, there were no shinobi rules or anything she had to follow. "Miss where are you going to go from here?" The man asked curiously. Aibori thought about it, she really didn't have a home, nor had she ate properly in a few weeks, and sleep was going to be needed.

"I was hoping to find a place that had no one in it, live there for a bit until I figured out my next plan." She said softly as her eyes focused on her surroundings. This wasn't like anything she had lived through before, nor would it be the last time she'd have to figure out what was going on. The man smiled a little as he noted on that day, a beautiful kunoichi entered his life. "Why don't you stay with my wife and I? Until you can figure out where you are going to go too." He asked her hoping it would be a yes. You see this man was an older gentleman. "I could not ask that of you really…" The Senju female protested against even the slightest help. A part of her knew this was probably what Itachi wanted was for her to be protected by a village. "It's fine, we have an extra room, our son has moved out and the place is just empty. Maybe for a night? Then you can be on your way tomorrow?" He asked her hoping she would say yes. A little smile appeared on her face and Aibori nodded in an agreement to stay one night. The man led her back to his home which was surrounded in the woods, secluded by nature and away from everyone else.


End file.
